Far from Skid Row, in the Town of Coeur d'Coeurs
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: A young, new couple moves in across the street from Lily and Vivian, and Vivian insists they say hello. But just who is this new couple? SeymourXAudrey, Pushing Daisies cannon.


**Hello, world! I am re-entering the world of fan fiction with this little baby :) Most of my anger and stress is gone for now, so I'm taking the opportunity to write away. **  
**I apologize now if some of this makes little sense. My idea is, these take place in world's with magic fingers, alien plants, and omniscient narrators, three of whom don't get wet in the rain. So please suspend your disbeliefs.**  
**Also, this is best enjoyed if you read it mentally with Jim Dale's voice :)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pushing Daisies nor Little Shop of Horrors. I don't own Skid Row or Coeur d'Coeurs. I don't own either of Ellen Greene's characters here, despite my best friend's (and the interweb's) maintaining that I look 85% like her. I just write odd stories about agoraphobic sisters and their new neighbors who once owned an alien plant.**

At this moment, Lily and Vivian Charles were watching through their window as a tiny car pulled in front of the house across the street once owned by the Pie maker's family. More specifically, Vivian was watching intently, hoping to catch a glimpse of their new neighbors; Lily was just appeasing her sister.

Out of the car stepped a small man with thick-framed glasses. He stepped around the car and opened the door for his partner, a thin young woman, taller than him, with a blonde bob. Throwing her arms around the man's neck, the woman said something to him excitedly. Vivian wondered what they were saying. "I wonder what they're saying," she said.

"What's it matter to you anyway?" her sister inquired.

"Well," she said cautiously, "I was thinking, just maybe, we could introduce oursel—"

"No."

"Oh please Lily! Look how nice they look. Besides," she reasoned, knowing this plan would work, "if we don't, they could come over here, and if we don't like them we don't want them over here do we?"

With a pause and a disgruntled sigh, she conceded with an unhappy "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is," Vivian smiled a small smile before, "Oh! But Olive is coming tomorrow, with a pie! Can we tonight?"

Lily glared, but gave in still.

At 6:34 precisely, Vivian rapped at the door of the neighbors across the street, sister beside her, and extra Pie Hole-pie she had hidden from said sister in arm. Vivian was wondering what she'd think of the new neighbors; Lily was wondering how long Vivian had hidden that pie. After what seemed like an extra-long minute to the sisters, the door creaked open and out stepped the blonde woman. "Oh!" she squeaked, "hi!" Her voice was very high-pitched, and, they would later learn, she spoke with a slight lisp.

Vivian stepped forward slightly. "Hello," she began, "I'm Vivian, and this is my sister Lily. We live across the street. Would you like pie?" She outstretched her arms, baring the pie box as an offering.

"Come in!" the blonde chirped. "I'm Audrey," she said as she led the sisters inside their house, "my husband and I just moved in today. This neighborhood is so nice and cute!" Vivian was smiling at Audrey; Lily kept her face stoic as always.

"Where did you live before?" Vivian inquired as the three entered the living room, which currently bore only a sofa, two small chairs and a tiny table. The Darling Mermaid Darlings sat in either of the two chairs.

"The city," Audrey said lowly, seating herself on one end of the sofa, "Skid Row, specifically."

"Skid Row…" Vivian thought, "They just mentioned there in the paper, didn't they Lily?" Lily neither confirmed nor denied this statement. "Something about a plant I think…" Lily noticed that Audrey's face went white, even compared to her already-pale skin, but Vivian was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

As Vivian thought, Audrey fretted, and Lily sat indifferently, the short bespeckled man came into the room. "Hi Audrey," he said, not noticing their guests.

"Seymour!" Audrey jumped up to hug the man. "Seymour we have company," she indicated to the sisters. "Vivian, Lily, this is my husband, Seymour. Seymour, Lily and Vivian live across the street from us."

"We brought pie," Vivian declared. Lily grunted a barely audible 'hello' to the man.

"Hi," Seymour said. He felt awkward; this was apparent to the two agoraphobes. The four sat and stood in silence for a moment before Audrey interjected with, "So, who wants pie? I'll bring four plates." Standing with the pie in arm, Vivian followed the blonde out to their kitchen.

Lily and Seymour sat looking at each other. Seymour was intimidated by Lily; perhaps it was her overall unwelcoming demeanor, or maybe the eye patch made her look scary. Lily was amused by his discomfort around her.

"So," she began, "you're the plant guy."


End file.
